A Forbidden Love
by Airreon Prime One
Summary: A autobot femme, named BlueMoon, is captured by the decepticons and finds herself falling for Kayron, the warlord's son. She has no idea who he really is, the only thing she knows is that he is different from the other decepticons and is not cruel like them. What will happen to BlueMoon and does Kayron share the same feeling for her as she does for him?


**This is my first story, so I would appreciate it if you would not post any rude comments. Hope enjoy it! The only characters I own are BlueMoon, Alexis, and Kayron.**

* * *

Blue Moon walked into the main room of the Autobot base after a long recharge. She grabbed a cube of energon and sat on a crate drinking it ,when she saw her human charge run over to her. Blue Moon looked at Alexis in confusion."Shouldn't you be in school?"Blue Moon asked raising an optic ridge at Alexis.

"Um...Blue Moon, it is Saturday." Alexis replied, climbing up onto her guardians shoulder.

"I must be more tired than I thought." Blue Moon said putting a servo on her forehelm

"But you just got up."Alexis laughed

"I know, but I am still tired from the lack of recharge this week."

"Then maybe you should go recharge more." Alexis offered

"No, I have things to do. I am sure an early morning flight will wake me up." Blue Moon said finishing off her energon cube

"Can I come?!" Alexis begged jumping up and down excitedly on Blue Moon's shoulder

"I guess it couldn't hurt for you to come." Blue Moon stood up and stretched her arms out."Just let me go tell Optimus where we're going."

"Ok."she said sitting back down.

Blue Moon looked around for Optimus, but didn't see him anywhere. As a matter of fact, she didn't see Arcee, Bumblebee, or Bulkhead either.

Blue Moon walked over to Ratchet, who was working on some machine or something."Hey Ratchet, where is Optimus?"

"Out." Ratchet said, not even bothering to look up from his work.

Blue Moon growled."I meant, where at."

"Can't you see I'm busy!" he scowled

"Fine, just tell him I went for a quick flight and should be back in an hour."

"Alright, fine."he said shooing her away.

She rolled her optics and walked over to the groundbridge controls."Lets fly over the canyon. It is beautiful during the sunrise."she said typing in the coordinates

"That is my favorite place to go to watch the sunrise and sunset."Alexis said

"Well, lets go then."she said smiling, then transformed

Alexis ran over to BlueMoon,who was in her jet mode, and climbed into the cockpit.

BlueMoon closed the door to the cockpit and flew through the groundbridge.

Ratchet closed the portal behind her."Annoying femme."he griped, going back to his work

* * *

**~Outside of Base~**

BlueMoon slowly flew over the canyon while Alexis looked out the cockpit.

"Enjoying the view?"BlueMoon asked Alexis

"Yes, it is beautiful."she replied

"Earth is a beautiful place, almost as beautiful as Cybertron."BlueMoon said in an almost sad tone as she thought of, her once beautiful, home planet.

"When your planet is rebuilt and you are able to go back to it, can I come with you to see it?" Alexis asked in a dreamy tone at the thought of visiting another planet, especially one that had life on it.

"We'll see. I do not think Cybertron can be restored."

"I believe you and the others can restore it."Alexis said trying to give BlueMoon some hope

"Thank you for believing in us, especially in me." Her spirits started to lift and she flew higher. No one had ever believed in her before.

"Your welcome."Alexis chuckled at the change in her guardians attitude and the change in her flying. She could tell that she had made BlueMoon happy.

**_Starscream's__ POV_**

Starscream flew through the sky, in the direction of the canyon._ Why is it that I am put on patrol, when Breakdown and Knockout are on the ship doing nothing important?! I am second in command of the decepticons, patrolling is for the vehicons and the lower class decepticons! This a complete waste of my time!_

He wasn't quite done venting, when he saw BlueMoon flying over the canyon. _Maybe this wasn't a complete waste of my time, he_ thought. Starcream flew up beside her,"BlueMoon, what a wonderful surprise."he purred

BlueMoon mentally rolled her optics and sped up trying to get away from him."Get away, Starscream."

"You wound me, BlueMoon."he said, speeding up to catch up to her.

She growled seeing him speed up,"Quit following me!"

"Now, Now. Where are your manners."

"Oh, hey, I think I'm getting a comm. It is Megatron, he says he wants his punching bag back."she said sarcastically

_Punching bag?!_Starscream growled at her comment."I'll show you who the punching bag is here." Starscream took out his heat seeking missiles and aimed them at BlueMoon. Once he had her locked in his sights he fired them off.

"No! Alexis, hold on tight!"BlueMoon flew as fast as she could go, and tried to out fly the missiles. No matter what she did the missiles just kept following her. She flew straight up into the sky, when she was up high, she nose-dived down towards the ground.

"Ahhhh!"Alexis screamed, holding on to the steering handles.

Right before they hit the ground, BlueMoon pulled up. The missiles followed, but instead of pulling up, they hit the ground and exploded.

"You alright in there?"BlueMoon called to Alexis

"I think I'm going to be sick."Alexis answered holding her hands over her mouth

"Don't worry Alexis. I think we lost...Ahhh!" BlueMoon cried out as a missile hit her right wing, causing her to fall out of the sky. She quickly transformed and held Alexis in her servos against her chassis. She crashed to the ground, landing on her back.

"No one can lose me that easily."he laughed maniacally, when he saw BlueMoon fall out of the sky and crash.

BlueMoon groaned, she felt pain all through her form."Alexis, are you ok?"she asked worriedly, opening up her servos.

"I'm fine."she said."BlueMoon, you're hurt!"she gasped as she saw the wing Starscream shot.

"I'm fine she." She tried to get up and gasped at the pain huge amount of pain shooting through her back."Ahhh! I think something's stuck in my back!"

Alexis quickly jumped down to see what the problem was. Her eyes widened when she found the problem."There is a blade stuck deep into your back."she said worried for her guardian.

"Huh? Starscream doesn't have blades, that I know of. How did it get in there?"

Starscream landed in front of BlueMoon who was laying o the ground and smirked."Did you really think you could escape me?"

"Alexis, get out of here."she said to the girl who was standing beside her.

"No, I won't leave you!",the fourteen year old shouted.

Starscream grabbed Alexis and held her in his servo tight."Hello fleshling."

"Let me go decepticreep!",she shouted then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I see you have your guardian's fiery attitude."he smiled evilly

"Starscream, stop fooling around and get the prisoner."Kayron said, coming from out of no where.

Starscream growled,"Alright."he said, then let go of Alexis on a high up ledge on the canyon wall , to take hold of BlueMoon's hurt wing and hold her up by it.

Alexis stood there and watched helplessly, since she couldn't do anything. She didn't have her cell phone on her, so she couldn't contact base.

"I believe you have something of mine."Kayron said pulling the blade from her back, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Why can't we just scrap her?"Starscream asked

Kayron looked at Starscream,"Because, Megatron may want her alive."

BlueMoon looked at the strangle black and purple mech, she had never seen him before. "Who are you?"

"My name's Kayron and I'm a decepticon, that is all you need to know."He had a cold look in his faceplates as he said this.

Starscream chuckled,"I see you are ashamed of who you really are."

Kayron called in a groundbridge, then glared at Starscream coldly with his (beautiful) blue optics."Another remark like that Starscream and I will rip those wings right from your back."he growled

Starscream and BlueMoon both shivered at that thought, since seekers' wings are extremely sensitive. On top of that, seekers also can't stand to be grounded.

"Let go of my wing!"BlueMoon hissed and tried to break free of Starscream.

"No, stop moving around!"Starscream said stabbing her side with his talons.

She kept trying to claw him even though it hurt her every time she moved.

Kayron looked at the silver and blue femme, surprised at how strong and determined she was. When the groundbridge opened up, he took hold of one of her arms while Starscream grabbed the other and both drug her through since she refused to walk.

"Moon!"Alexis hollored

"Don't worry Alexis, everything will be fine."she said trying to comfort her charge, before she was through the portal all the way.

"No!"Alexis screamed as the portal closed. She was helpless, she had no way to get down and no way to contact base. Alexis just sat there with her hands covering her face as she cried and hoped that someone would find her, so she could get help for BlueMoon.

* * *

**That is all for now. Hope you enjoyed! Next we'll find out what happens to BlueMoon and if the autobots save Alexis or if someone else does.**


End file.
